staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 listopada 1987
Program 1 6.20 Telewizyjny kurs rolniczy (powtórka) 7.20 Program dnia 7.25 Wszechnica Rodziny Wiejskiej 7.50 Po gospodarsku 8.20 "Tydzień" - mag. 9.00 Dla młodych widzów "Teleranek" i film angielski "Alicja w krainie czarów" - odc. I 10.35 7 anten 11.05 "Biała broń - węgierki, damascenki i rapiery" 11.40 Kraj za miastem 12.00 "Matka Teresa" - dok. film USA 13.20 Teatr Młodego Widza - Józef I. Kraszewski: "Wici" - odc. II widowiska "Stara baśń" 14.45 TV spotkania - przed referendum w Garwolinie 14.50 TV Koncert Życzeń 15.40 "W rytmie disco" - odc. XVII serialu obyczaj. prod. brazylijskiej 17.10 TV spotkania - przed referendum w Garwolinie 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 SPORT: ostatnia kolejka I ligi piłkarskiej 18.20 "Antena" 18.50 TV spotkania - przed referendum w Garwolinie 19.00 Dla dzieci: Wieczorynka 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 "Miasteczko jak Alice Springs" - odc. 5 (ostatni) serialu australijskiego 20.55 TV spotkania - przed referendum w Garwolinie 21.25 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 21.55 "Loża" - program kabaretowy 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Klub międzynarodowy 23.10 Dziennik Program 2 9.30 Dla niesłyszących: "Przegląd tygodnia" i "Miasteczko jak Alice Springs" - odc. V serialu 11.00 "Krótkofalowcy" 11.30 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 11.55 Powitanie 12.00 Tajemnice starego Gdańska: "Ulica sławnych ludzi" 12.15 Jutro poniedziałek 12.40 Wideoteka 13.00 Kino-OKO (kalejdoskop filmowy) 14.00 Rejs z Markiem Piwowskim 15.10 Kino familijne: "Niebezpieczna zatoka" - odc. III serialu kanadyjskiego 15.40 Międzynarodowe zawody w crossie motocyklowym w hali - I 15.55 Studio Teatralne - Stanisław Wyspiański: "Wesele" 18.10 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Khotan - oaza jedwabiu i jadeitu" z cyklu: "Jedwabny szlak" prod. jap.-chińskiej 19.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 19.55 "Ekran szczerości" 20.00 SPORT: Mistrzostwa Świata w judo - Essen 87 20.45 I międzynarodowe zawody w crossie motocyklowym w hali - II 21.00 Sensacje XX wieku 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Wielkie filmy małego ekranu: "Korzenie" - odc. VI serialu USA 22.30 "Z duchem czasu" - magazyn 22.45 "Ojczyzna - polszczyzna" 23.00 Wieczorne wiadomości BBC1 8.55 Play School 9.15 Articles of Faith 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bazaar 10.30 Discovering Portuguese 10.55 Tele journal 11.20 A vous la France! 11.45 Espana Viva 12.10 See Hear 12.35 Farming 12.58 Weather for farmers 13.00 This Week Next Week 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Match of the Day Live 16.55 International Snooker 17.20 Watchdog 17.45 Vanity Fair 18.15 Working the System 18.25 News 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Ever Decreasing Circles 19.45 Howards'Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 Fortunes of War 22.05 News 22.20 Everyman 23.00 International Snooker 0.10 Network East 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.15 Now on Two 9.40 Blue Peter Omnibus 10.35 Rally Report 11.30 Aliens in the Family 12.00 Windmill 13.00 No Limits 14.40 International Snooker 15.00 Burt Lancaster in Vera Cruz 16.30 Foley Square 16.55 Music in Camera 17.50 Review 18.30 The Money Programme 19.15 The Travel Show Guide 19.50 The Great Philosophers 20.35 The Natural World 21.25 Did You See... ? 22.05 Rally Report 22.35 Burt Lancaster in Elmer Gantry Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1987 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1987 roku